You're the spice of my life actually make that Death
by O'MalleytheAlleyCat
Summary: Including most of the beloved characters of Castle comes a story about a serial killer who has set their sights on one of the team. Who is this mystery killer with a strange interest of spice? How will the team deal with the looming threat? Will the spice be cleared of it's bad name and reclaim it's place on your kitchen shelf? humor but also romance
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! I hope you like this story which sort of ish concentrates on Ryan but includes all of the characters from Gates on down! It will include all of the following: Whumpage (yeah!) action, angst, betrayal(not really), love, hate, fear, and most of all a good kick in the rear for our favorite characters so without further ado please welcome Castles cast!

* * *

Kevin was sprawled on the couch with his four month old boy wrapped in his arms. The little boy's fever had broken several hours before , and after the exhausting effort from both parent and child they had fallen into a deep sleep. This was cut short however by Kevin's phone. At first he was oblivious to the sound but after a little it he began to stir. Kevin groggily pushed himself up to get the phone all the while minding the baby. He looked at the caller I.D. Esposito. He looked at the time. 5:17. Kevin gave a long sigh and answered the call.

Kevin opened the passenger door of the detectives car at 5:30am sharp. He slumped into the seat without a word.

"We've got a body on ninth and it sounds like it wasn't an average murder"Kevin gave an unintelligible grumble in response to Javier's small report .

"Man bro, what's up with you? It may be five in the morning but duty calls when duty calls, anyhow I'm having to get up with you" Kevin didn't answer.

"Baby?" Javier asked. Kevin gave a small nod.

"You know this is the very reason I don't want to get married, I mean, after this it's gonna be temper tantrums then expensive action figures then girls and hair brained jumps from the roof, and before you know it Jenny's gonna want a girl, then twins then-" Kevin cast Javier a dangerous glare.

"Alright, ignore the facts but that is just the truth, eventually you're gonna have to face it" Kevin turned his head to the sound of police sirens and the bright color of yellow police tape.

"Here we are" said Javier as the car pulled up to the scene. Both of them got out and walked over to Lanie who was standing over a bloodied figure. When Lanie and Javier were close enough Javier leaned in and gave Lanie a good long kiss. Kevin averted his eyes and finally gave a cough to gain their attention.

"Beckett here yet?" he asked attempting to get rid of the awkward vibe.

" I am now" Kevin turned around in surprise to see Kate and Rick walking up. Kate looked at Kevin and got an amused look

"Baby?" Kevin gave a nod.

"Alright, well start canvassing the area and tell me if you find anything" Kevin walked off to start the canvassing.

"Esposito lend him a hand he looks like he hasn't slept all night"

"OK"

After they both left Rick turned towards Kate

"How did you know about the baby? Have you gained psychic powers you've yet to tell us about, or even better yet are you really a witch and have hidden your secret ability all this time?" Rick's eyes lit up as he said every flagrant notion possible that was coming to his head, his writers side had kicked in.

"No Castle, I am a girl, remember? I know that look from anywhere, I've babysat countless times before" Castle gave a hmm of disappointment even so he was not deterred.

" You could still be a witch flying around, I bet you've got a broom for every occasion even-" Lanie cut him short with a deploring look.

"If you are quite done now I can move on and do my job" She continued to look at Castle who in turn got quiet not wanting to awake the fury of the M.E.

" Alright then, before you is a man in about his early thirties. His wrists were cut and a Celtic sign was carved into his back. He has bruising all over his body, two broken ribs and three fractured ones, some of his fingers were broken and there are cuts all over his body. There is sign of forced injection from a drug that is still unknown since we haven't brought him in yet. Even though there is a lot of damage the COD is choking. The killer forced cinnamon down his throat until he couldn't breathe. The TOD is around 1:00am to 4:00am this morning. All his wounds show that he was most likely tortured by the killer over the last several days. Now if you don't mind I am going to get some coffee" With that Lanie turned sharply and left.

" Whoa! What's up with her?" Beckett gave a sigh as she examined the body.

"Lanie never was a morning person" Ryan and Esposito walked up.

" The victims name is Alexander Lemmings he is 31 and lives at 121 Brighton way with his parents way out in the suburbs. He's single and works at a small drug store out near the house" Kevin brought up the man's wallet showing the I.D., a picture of a handsome blonde haired blue eyed man.

"We found all his belongings in a small pile behind the dumpster, the killer left this note" Kevin handed the not to Kate. She took it and held it up for the four of them to see and read it out loud.

"Till next time -C"

She took on a deep frown and appeared lost in thought. Javier looked at her his eyes serious and questioning.

" Is this..." Javier trailed off. Kate looked at him sharing a connection of understanding lost on the other two.

"Carmine" Rick's and Kevin's brows furrowed in confusion.

"What is that or actually who is that?" Kate looked up into Rick's perplexed expression and pursed her lips at his painfully necessary question.

"Our suspect" she replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! So glad to see my readers like the story! Sorry it has taken me so long to write but I have been working on other stories and to say the least a family death makes for an eventful summer. Not that I knew them well so not much lost love just a lot of lost sleep and gained car mileage. Sorry for going on about personal life but what else can I do for excuses? If you have any suggestions about good excuses I would be happy to take them and use them! So with out further huffing and puffing I present the Spicy death... (that just sounds wrong...)

By 9:00am Kate had filled out the murder board as far as she possibly could. She had sent Kevin and Javier home for a quick power nap and so Kevin could placate his wife for leaving her to the baby. Rick had gone home (actually more of been forced home by Kate) to work on a new, very late, and upcoming book. Kate sat there for a while drinking from her coffee while tossing her mind apart searching for clues from the last time they had faced the Carmine killer. She was pulled from her thoughts as Javier came up behind her offering a coffee. She held up her half empty cup giving the signal that she was all good. They sat in silence for several seconds before Javier said something.

"You know it's weird, I almost forgot about the Carmine killer, it's been ten years since we dealt with them and even now I feel like she is going to slip through our fingers"

Kate pursed her lips in the thought of despair.

"Don't worry Javi, we'll catch him this time" she tried to sound confident and succeeded.

"Yeah I guess, but they have been killing for the last 30 years and after striking every decade and leaving behind no trace except for four bodies of tortured men each time I do wonder"

"We have some of the 12th's best working on it and this time we have Ryan and Castle both fresh to the killer and how he works we just might be able to catch something we hadn't before"

Javier merely nodded and left to his desk. Kevin soon came in and approached Javier. They stood up and went over to the murder board so Beckett could brief him about the case since he hadn't been with them ten years ago.

"We know for a fact that the killer is someone who calls them self Carmine, we know that their first victim is picked based off physical characteristics and cultural background, for the rest of this month the killer will strike three more times each being a man with similar characteristics to that of the first victim. From what I could get of the first victim they will pick pale white men that have blue eyes and short blonde hair, as far as ethnicity goes the first victim was of Finnish descent but the Celtic sign suggests that the murderer will be picking people who come from countries surrounding or near England that are tied into the history of the Celtic people. Serial killers sometimes change the way they kill but Carmine has been very precise about everything they have done from killing every decade and always choosing four men with extremely similar characteristics. CSI didn't get any prints from the scene and there weren't any cameras near the alley way. This leaves us with very few leads but we can make the assumption that the killer is probably from the age 50 to 70. Ryan I want you to get footage of near and around the scene and pull all financial and phone records this may have been a set up for someone who took advantage of Carmine's name. Esposito I need you to go over all past records we have of the earlier cases of the Carmine Killer."

After Beckett finished saying this she watched the boys walk off to their respective jobs. She sighed as she again went into thought about when she had first tried to catch the Carmine killer. It gave her pain to see the faces of the families when she had to tell them that the one who had killed their loved one was getting away. She cringed as she remembered in particular the young woman who had screamed at her crying out that the NYPD could never bring back her husband never replace her young daughters father. Beckett then heard the unfamiliar sound of a nasty cough. She looked up to see Ryan covering his face as he tried to get over the attack. A frown creased her face. She sighed again she needed to see Castle at least just once before continuing. This case was touching to many sore spots for her liking.

*_* *_* *_* *_* *_* ;*

"Ryan"

"Yeah Espo?"

"You have Celtic background?"

"Yeah that kinda comes with being Irish" Kevin turned around to look at Javier with a disbelieving look.

"You know for being a tough cop and everything you don't know that much Espo" Ryan said it in a teasing way but Javier seemed to be somewhere else.

"Yeah, Yeah, it's just..." Javier trailed off as he stared at the ground apparently deep in thought.

"Alright" Kevin said, Kevin sat there for a moment going over Javier's strange actions in his mind.

"You've been acting weird ever since we got this case" This statement made Javier look up and glare at him defensively.

"Yeah, and?" his tone was laced with anger and many other underlying emotions that confused and hurt Kevin.

"Alright" Kevin said his tone showing his hurt. Javier silently cursed himself. He didn't want his emotions getting in the way of the case and especially saying or doing something that would hurt his relationship with his partner. If he could he would talk to Kevin about it but Kevin hadn't been there when they had found the body of a fellow cop. Carmines victim ten years prior and the last victim of that decade. He remembered that cop he had talked and laughed with him shared beers and cracked more than one joke with him. The fact they hadn't caught Carmine hurt his pride but more than that the sense of security you felt at the precinct. Carmine had proved that even the NYPD wasn't exempt to murder. Proved that they could strike anyone anytime and anywhere that they pleased leaving no trail and no hope behind along with the thought that you could be next.

:) :( :) :( :) :( :) :'( ;)

Castle sat at his desk a sense of dread welling up within him. Hopelessness surrounded him as he thought to himself that he would never survive the day. Gina was going to kill him. He was supposed to have the final draft of the first five chapters of his new series Partners with Murder which was loosely based off of Ryan and Esposito this time involving his daughter as rich young woman seeking help from the two detectives. Of course he loved gender benders and had decided to make Ryan a girl. Which of course he had yet to tell Ryan. Rick's fingers lingered over the keys as he tried to formulate the first sentence of the first draft of the first chapter. He sighed, there were too many firsts. He really needed to be into eighths and ninths. His attention was grabbed though by the sound of his door opening and a lovely Kate Beckett slipping into the room with a world weary smile on her face. He just gave a big goofy grin as a hello. She smiled back this time more tenderly.

"Hey Rick, having a hard time with the writers block?" she said this as she walked over to him and slipped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, but aren't you supposed to be down at the precinct?"

She gave a mischievous smile and kissed him "They boys are doing just fine with out me"

"But whatever will they do with out their little mother to tell them what to do?" he said his voice teasing.

"Oh I am sure they can handle themselves for a little it"

They began making out but were interrupted by the door opening revealing a shell shocked Alexis.

"OMG dad aren't you supposed to be writing?!"

They both pulled apart hastily and gained faces that looked like they had been caught stealing an extra helping of ice cream. Rick pulled his classic tactic.

"Honey! What did I say about walking in when I am working"

Alexis raised her eyebrows "If this is what you call working than I am ashamed to be your daughter"

"But I need inspiration, how can I do that without my muse?"

"I thought you book was about Ryan and Esposito?"

Castle became silent his face blushing when he couldn't think of a good reply. Alexis just shook her head.

"Well whatever, besides that isn't why I am here, Lanie called because Beckett's phone was off and she figured Beckett was probably here, she said that she found some interesting things on the body that might just solve your case.

Beckett and Castle looked at each other.

"What are we waiting for?"


	3. HOLY MOLY! what happens next?

Heyo! How is everybody? Well for once I don't really have much to say so just enjoy and R&R if you please!

"So Lanie what have you got for us?" Beckett looked between Lanie and the body as she said this.

"The drug our killer used is a common one, Methadone, the unusual part was the fact that he was allergic to it. From his medical records the effects was extreme dizziness and vomiting. From the autopsy I can tell you that he was vomiting quite a bit"

"So can you tell if the killer knew about his condition or was it just circumstantial?"

"Well I can't read the mind of the killer but I can definitely tell you that it was applied regularly to your vic and with the way it was done either the killer wasn't fazed by the vic's allergic reaction or"

"He knew that the victim had this problem" Beckett finished her sentence.

Just then Beckett's phone rang. After she hung up she said

"We've got another body"

""""""-""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""

"He was beaten and most likely tortured before the killer shoved nutmeg down his throat killing him. He has some strange sign carved into his back. The TOD is estimated to be around 7:00pm to 10:00pm last night"

Once Perlmutter had finished speaking Beckett nodded her head. Carmine had already struck again. She gave a long sigh and prepared herself for the long days to come. Beckett finally looked at the victim and what she saw shocked her.

::::)::::(::::;;;:::;;::::;

Well even though Beckett had tried she hadn't helped much with the writers block actually she had made it worse in some ways. His mind was now thinking about the case. And he was still upset about being forced to stay and work on his book. Why couldn't he come? How else was he supposed to get inspiration if he wasn't working with real life cases. His phone rang. He smiled with a devious look. Beckett never could do anything without him anymore could she?

"Castle"

Kate could have strangled him with how smug he was being. "We have a problem the Carmine Killer has switched their original ploy, they are choosing victims by some other set of characteristics. The new victim is an African American male 6"1 and is very well to do without Celtic background."

Castle recognized the irritation and frustration in Beckett's voice and immediately cut the smug voice.

"You want me down there? I could bring coffee and high quality lunch for everyone, maybe even a few cough drops for Ryan?" he bribed, always a good time to change tactics. He wanted in this case bad and was willing to do anything. He targeted the two things that were weaknesses to Beckett, comfort food and her maternal instincts to her partners. Castle almost laughed like an evil maniac when he heard her give a small sigh of thought.

"Alright" she said reluctantly "But you'd better be down here in 45"

He smiled he knew he had won. "Make that 30"

* * *

Ryan and Esposito were sitting at their desks both with peculiar looks on their face. Ryan had a look that was mixed between concentration, confusion, and a sick mans look. Esposito however looked relieved and like Kevin confused. They had gotten all the basic information on their vic. He wasn't African American like Beckett had first thought but was from Brazil or at least his parents had moved from there when he was two. He was 6 feet and 1 inch and worked at a business firm somewhere in Manhattan. He was very athletic well at least he had been athletic. It's hard to do much exercise when you're dead. But overall he was in no way similar to the last victim yet there had been the cryptic note saying

"Till Next Time

C."

obviously the Carmine killer had changed tactics so what were they doing now for the choice of victims? That was what all three of the detectives were trying to figure out when Castle walked in bearing several bags along with a college aged waitress bearing drinks and even more bags.

"I the great Castle come bearing the fruits of my works to share with my lowly peasants!" he gave a small mischievous smile as he saw the people in the room throw glares his way which melted into bright eyes looking to the mystery of what he had brought.

He paused a moment enjoying the moment of suspense as everyone waited to hear what food it was. "I bring you burritos and tacos and other delicious foods of the great country Panama!"

Everyone tried to look amused for Castles sake but dived into the food. The morning had started early and hardly anyone had had a chance to eat or drink anything besides coffee. The only people who with held themselves were Beckett and Ryan. Beckett gave a big smile and went up to Castle giving him a lingering hug and kiss. Thank goodness everyone was too busy getting food to notice. Ryan looked almost green but not with envy. Rick and Kate went up to inquire of the junior detective.

"Hey you don't look so good" Castles blatant statement caused Ryan to give him a death glare.

"Yeah well the thought of burritos is making me feel a little queasy" he gulped "I think I'm gonna take a quick bathroom break" with that he pushed past the couple and nearly ran to the bathroom. Kate looked at him go with a sympathetic look. Javier came up

"What's wrong with him?"

Castle and Kate could almost laugh with disbelief. Sometimes the two partners were oblivious to each other and other times they knew what the other was thinking. Castle had to subdue the remark of 'oh the irony'.

After most everyone had gotten their fill (or emptied their stomach) the three detectives and writer gathered around the murder board.

"Have you guys got any info that could tie our two victims together?" Beckett asked Ryan and Esposito. Ryan still looked too sick to answer so Esposito gave the deciding news.

"Well the only thing me and Ryan have got so far is that they both were in the same regiment at the same time in the army other than that we don't know if they have talked to each other since then or if they even talked while in the regiment together. They have clean records and even cleaner financials. Both kept the law and other that a few traffic tickets they are clean."

"Alright bring up the records of anyone from the regiment who is now living here in New York."

Esposito gave a nod while taking a ginormous bite of a taco while Kevin gave a small moan as he rushed back to the bathroom.

* * *

Several hours later Beckett and Castle hopped in their car while Esposito helped Ryan into their car. Javier was driving Ryan home and would then head out to question the seven men that had appeared on their list. Castle and Beckett were going to get a head start and were headed to the first mans house.

As Castle and Beckett knocked the door they held their breath waiting for an answer. When none came Kate yelled

"NYPD! Open Up!" still no answer. Kate looked at Castle fore-warning Castle that she was going in. Kate kicked in the door and was met by what most would consider a stress inducing sight. A man was standing there a gun pointed at his head. Whether or not the situation was inducing stress for Castle or Kate this guy was obviously extremely stressed out. He looked beyond upset and more than ready to pull the trigger.

"Scott" Kate's voice was strong but not intimidating it sounded more like a mother hens voice.

"Put the gun down we can help you"

"She, she's gonna kill me, I- I can't take it" his tone reached and alarming height.

"Scott we can protect you from this person"

"No no no no! You don't understand!" his voice was pitched high and his hands were now shaking.

"Scott you don't want to pull that trigger. We can make sure you are safe and you can help us catch her and put her behind bars"

He seemed to calm down. He started to lower the gun until it was hanging by his side.

"Scott give us the gun and we can help you"

He looked at her his eyes hollow as he conceded to her order and dropped the gun.

* * *

Both Castle and Kate were quiet in the car as they contemplated the thought of adding another death to this already messy case. It was an unpleasant thought. Kate pulled out her phone and dialed Esposito it would be good to call him and tell them what she had found. Scott Haber's problem might not have anything to do with their case so it was important to keep Javier onto questioning the other men. But suddenly Scott spoke saying something that dissipated her doubt as to whether he was involved in the case and made her realize that they had been overlooking something vital in their investigation.

TO BE cONT.

hope you guys enjoyed if not well then I am very sad but still I hope you liked it! Don't forget to R&R! please!( I do try to keep up on manners)


End file.
